Europa Deed Het Hem
by CattyRosea
Summary: Trowa's gedachtegangen terwijl hij met Heero door Europa reist, en hoe dat leidt tot het uitwisselen van lila coltruien en vertrouwen dat een OZ uniform ontstijgt.


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 16-06-2009._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Europa Deed Het Hem

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** K+

**Genre:** Algemeen

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** _Episode Zero_ en de eerste 20 afleveringen van de anime.

**Waarschuwingen:** Allerlei oorlogspraat.

**Koppels:** Geen.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Trowa's gedachtegangen terwijl hij met Heero door Europa reist, en hoe dat leidt tot het uitwisselen van lila coltruien en vertrouwen dat een OZ uniform ontstijgt.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Dit begon als een poging uit te leggen waar Heero die maffe lila trui die hij naar de maanbasis draagt vandaan had. En toen begon Trowa te ratelen. Zucht. Tja, ik zou natuurlijk als geen ander moeten weten dat iemand die niet veel hardop zegt, des te meer opgekropte gedachten heeft... Dit speelt zich dus af tijdens de anime; terwijl je leest zul je de stukken canon wel herkennen. Lees ze!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Europa Deed Het Hem**

Europa was frustrerend, verwarrend, en ontzettend slecht voor zijn rug.

Trucks waren toch al nooit zijn favoriete slaapplaats geweest, en nu hij voor de verandering degene was die rechtop sliep begon zijn medelijden met en waardering voor zijn overleden Kapitein te groeien. Die had Naamloos altijd languit op de voorbank laten slapen en zijn bovenbenen als kussens laten gebruiken, onder het rijden of terwijl hij zelf tegen het portier onderuit zat gezakt, en iedere ochtend had hij een kwartier moeten wachten tot het gevoel in zijn been terug kwam.

Nu was Warrig-Haar-Donkere-Ogen-Zelfvernietiging geen tien jaar oud jongetje, en 'Trowa' was geen kapitein van een huurlingengroep, maar het principe was hetzelfde: Warrig-Haar-Donkere-Ogen-Zelfvernietiging was gewond, wat hem kwetsbaar maakte en een grote behoefte aan slaap gaf (al ontkende hij het nog zo vaak), en de truck waarin ze rondreisden was niet breed genoeg om met z'n tweeën languit in te liggen. Dus was Trowa degene die de gemakken der horizontaliteit opgaf om te zorgen dat hij de ander niet midden in de nacht per ongeluk een trap in het gezicht zou geven, net zoals Kapitein vroeger voor Naamloos deed. Trowa wist zelfs de naam van de knul niet, al sprak die hem wel aan met 'Trowa'.

Zo had het altijd gewerkt. Zo hoorde het nou eenmaal. En al was zijn achterste gevoelloos en zijn rug stijf, hij zag geen reden tot klagen over iets dat hij zelf had aangeboden. Kapitein had dat ook nooit gedaan.

Hij had zelfs het gevoel dat hij een beetje begon te begrijpen waarom niet.

Alhoewel, de vergelijking klopte niet helemaal, bedacht hij toen het topje van de circustent eindelijk uit zijn achteruitkijkspiegel verdween en hij degene in de passagiersstoel vroeg waar de reis heen ging; Warrig-Haar-Donkere-Ogen-Zelfvernietiging was de kapitein, degene met de vastberadenheid en het doel voor ogen, hoezeer hij ook verstrikt zat in schuldgevoelens en hoe duidelijk het ook was dat de manier waarop hij zich staande probeerde te houden uiteindelijk zijn ondergang zou worden - net als op het laatst met de Kapitein het geval was geweest.

Zelf was hij er niet veel beter aan toe nu de gundams machteloos stonden en de naam Trowa Barton niets meer waard was. Hij was weer Naamloos ten voeten uit, en Naamloos had altijd zonder te vragen gedaan wat de Kapitein nodig had.

Hij was terug bij af. Het reizen, het Aardse landschap, het karakteristieke zwaai-en-bonk ritme van een met een MS beladen landvoertuig, het feit dat zijn leven en alles wat hij ermee deed _totaal nutteloos_ was...

Ergens was hij nog kwader op zichzelf dan op degene die zijn kortstondige levensdoel in rook had doen opgaan. Was hij niet naar de kolonies vertrokken en bij de Bartons gaan werken om aan deze manier van leven te ontsnappen? Nu hij ongezien Europa door probeerde te komen en de gundam weinig meer dan een zeventien meter hoog en acht ton zwaar blok aan zijn been was, begon hij zich steeds vaker af te vragen waarom hij ooit had aangeboden er de piloot van te worden. Waarom de kolonies waarin je een nieuw leven op wilt bouwen verdedigen als je alleen maar vast komt te zitten in je oude manier van leven en uiteindelijk niet eens iets kunt _doen_ voor die kolonies?

Toegegeven, aangezien S hem hoogstwaarschijnlijk zou hebben neergeschoten als hij ook maar één verkeerd woord had gezegd, had hij destijds weinig opties gehad. Maar verdomme Naamloos, Trowa Barton, wie je dan ook bent, als je toch blijft zeuren dat je leven geen nut heeft, heb dan ook het fatsoen je niet in allerlei bochten te wringen om dat nutteloze leventje van je te verlengen. _Doe er iets aan._ Had hij daar niet toe besloten toen zijn huurlingenbende in vlammen was opgegaan en hij Middie Une, met haar missie volbracht en haar zakken vol geld voor medicijnen en eten, spaarde en terug naar huis liet gaan?

_Zoek iets anders, doe er iets aan om het beter te maken, of hou op met zeuren en maak jezelf gewoon meteen van kant_ was tijdens de lange, frustrerende wake over zijn comateuze medepiloot een bijna logische gedachte geworden. _(En iemand die zichzelf zo makkelijk opblaast denkt er vast hetzelfde over, dus doe de stakker een lol en verlos hem ook meteen uit zijn lijden.)_

In 'doe er wat aan' zat hem echter een fikse kink; met de raketten van Lady Une van OZ op een hulpeloze kolonie gericht was er niets dat hij _kon_ doen. Af en toe schold hij zichzelf uit voor idioot omdat hij niet gewoon permanent bij het circus introk, Heavyarms naar de bodem van een meer liet zinken, en het vechten voor de goede zaak aan anderen over liet. Niemand zou een nutteloze vrijheidsstrijder zonder bruikbare wapens, spandoeken of stem of zelfs maar enig echt patriottisme, missen. Zonder Heavyarms zou hij net zo vrij zijn als Warrig-Haar-Donkere-Ogen-Zelfvernietiging, waarvan de hele wereld dacht dat hij dood was.

Maar iedere avond controleerde hij trouw de kabels waarmee de gundam aan de truck was vastgemaakt, trok het doek recht en dwong Warrig-Haar-Donkere-Ogen-Zelfvernietiging lang genoeg stil te zitten om zijn verband te verschonen. Hij zorgde er steeds voor militaire bases te vermijden, de routes te kiezen waarlangs de o-kijk,-daar-gaat-een-MS-omvangen van hun truck het minst op zou vallen, en in de eerste de beste stad die ze aandeden ging hij de zwarte markt op om zijn verbruikte munitie en brandstof aan te vullen.

Zijn enige troost was dat, hoewel de rondreis door Europa geen enkel nut voor hemzelf had, het feit dat hij Warrig-Haar-Donkere-Ogen-Zelfvernietiging ermee kon helpen een onverwacht soort voldoening en tevredenheid schonk. Teamwork was hem bij de huurlingen met de paplepel ingegoten, maar dit was toch anders. De vasthoudendheid en doeltreffendheid van de andere gundam piloot in afwezigheid van enige houvast _en zonder gundam_, was zowel troostend als inspirerend. Het hield het vage gevoel van hulpeloosheid en wanhoop op afstand dat bij hem altijd met nutteloosheid gepaard ging, en dat hem bekroop telkens wanneer hij tussen zijn missies als gundam piloot door bij het circus vastzat, waar iedereen hem aansprak met een Naam die buiten de cockpit van Heavyarms niets betekende.

Nu moest hij alleen maar zorgen niet al te lang en te vaak stil te staan bij het feit dat Warrig-Haar-Donkere-Ogen-Zelfvernietiging al die resolutie van hem aanwendde voor een zoektocht naar iemand om hem te executeren. Zolang hij naamloos was en de ander de kapitein, zou hij Naamloos ook _zijn_, besloot hij toen ze dan eindelijk hun eerste doelwit, de kleindochter van Generaal Noventa, hadden opgespoord. Doen wat de Kapitein nodig heeft, zich geen hoogdravende illusies maken, en niet zeuren.

Het werkte totdat ze Sylvia Noventa ook daadwerkelijk ontmoetten, en hij weer Naamloos-af raakte.

De Kapitein bleek een naam te hebben. Heero Yuy. Klonk net zo nep als Trowa Barton, maar het zorgde ervoor dat Warrig-Haar-Donkere-Ogen-Zelfvernietiging bijna meteen geen Kapitein meer was, en hijzelf geen Naamloos meer. Zodra hij die naam hoorde blijf het de rest van de dag door zijn hoofd spoken, en toen hij de volgende dag wakker werd voelde hij zich - onverklaarbaar, ondefinieerbaar - _anders_.

'Heero' leek nauwelijks te merken dat hij zomaar opeens zijn naam weggegeven had, en gedroeg zich dan ook precies hetzelfde na de ontmoeting met Sylvia Noventa als ervoor. Wat helaas ook inhield dat zijn neiging zichzelf te verwaarlozen als hij ergens mee bezig was onveranderd bleef. Wing opblazen terwijl hij nog op het luik stond was daar het eerste en meest extreme voorbeeld van geweest, maar - zoals te verwachten viel van een gundam piloot - Trowa vond hem minder lastig toen hij wekenlang het enige echte bed in zijn trailer in beslag nam dan toen hij hem geen moment alleen kon laten, omdat hij het voor elkaar kreeg iedere keer dat hij hem de rug toe keerde, zijn wonden weer open te halen.

De stunt die Heero in Antarctica uithaalde had hij mijlenver zien aankomen. Letterlijk. Maar wat Heero Yuy met zijn leven wilde doen waren Heero Yuy's zaken, niet de zijne, ook al gaf de mogelijkheid dat Heero aan Zechs' hand het loodje zou leggen hem de kriebels op een manier die niets te maken had met het vooruitzicht alleen achter te blijven op een onbewoond continent, omringd door soldaten van OZ. Al was Trowa degene die vanaf Siberië het grootste gedeelte van het werk had gedaan, toch vond hij dat hij Heero een zo groot mogelijke overlevingskans verschuldigd was in zijn duel, en bleef de hele nacht op om Heavyarms om te bouwen zodat zijn gewonde arm zou worden ontzien. De kennis en vaardigheden die hij in zijn jeugd had opgedaan kwamen daarbij prima van pas, maar verder leek het in niets op zijn tijd bij de huurlingen.

Naamloos had nooit veel sympathie gehad met soldaten die de hele eenheid in gevaar brachten door roekeloos hun eigen leven in de waagschaal te stellen, maar Trowa de terrorist zag heel goed in dat het als gundam piloot anders lag. Zelfs nu, nu ze aan handen en voeten gekluisterd waren door dreigementen, hadden ze als gundam piloten niets om voor te overleven dan wat ze met de inspanningen en offers van vandaag konden bereiken.

De bloeddorst van Zechs was een obstakel, het lessen zou voor Heero de weg naar morgen vrij maken. En gedurende de weken die Trowa met hem had doorgebracht was hij ervan overtuigd geraakt dat als Heero eenmaal inzag dat er voor hem nog steeds een morgen was, dat de fouten die hij in het verleden had gemaakt alleen ongedaan konden worden gemaakt door te vechten voor een nieuwe dag, met nieuwe kansen om naar verbetering te streven, die ontzagwekkende energie en zwaartekracht van hem ook voor de andere gundam piloten een weg vooruit kon openen.

Trowa vertrouwde en rekende op Heero zoals hij nog nooit met een strijdmakker had gedaan. En verbazingwekkend genoeg voelde hij zich _veilig_ in de wetenschap dat een ander zoveel invloed had op zijn moreel, en uiteindelijk zijn leven. Hij kon zich niet herinneren dat hij zich ooit eerder zo had gevoeld - als hij zich überhaupt ooit eerder zo gevoeld had.

Hij had zichzelf nooit als een aardige jongen gezien, maar het drong pas tot hem door hoe gul hij bezig was toen hij, na hun ontsnapping aan de OZ troepen die het duel verstoord hadden, zonder erbij na te denken een broek en trui uit het 'bagagehok' van Heavyarms te voorschijn haalde voor de zich in de Antarctische kou doodvriezende Heero, en vervolgens aangestaard werd alsof hij drie hoofden had.

Moeilijk te begrijpen was het toch niet, dacht Trowa. Ze waren op veilige afstand van de veldslag een verlaten legerbasis binnengedrongen om de schade aan Wing en Heavyarms te repareren alvorens een oceaan over te steken waarin ze wel eens zouden kunnen neerstorten en zich aangewezen kunnen vinden op waterdichte bepantsering en cockpits. Heero was bij zijn zelfvernietiging in Siberië al zijn bezittingen kwijtgeraakt, en de kleding die ze in Europa als vervanging voor hem hadden aangeschaft was absoluut niet berekend op de vrieskou waar ze op dat moment in vast zaten. Trowa had extra kleren die Heero, uitgeput, beurs en rillend in zijn wielerbroekje, groene onderhemd en dunne overhemd, goed kon gebruiken.

Dat Heero dit niet leek te snappen deed Trowa eraan denken dat hij eigenlijk ook een heleboel dingen niet snapte, en ze keken elkaar een moment lang ongemakkelijk aan.

Uiteindelijk gooide Trowa hem de kledingstukken - een lila coltrui en een lange broek met bretels - gewoon toe, waardoor Heero wel gedwongen was ze aan te nemen. 'Trek aan voor je een longontsteking oploopt.'

'Maar dit zijn jouw kleren.' sputterde Heero onmiddellijk tegen.

'Ik heb ze op dit moment niet nodig, jij wel.'

'Maar -' Er ontstond een verwarde frons tussen Heero's wenkbrauwen.

'Hou ze eigenlijk ook maar. Die trui wordt mij toch te klein.'

De frons werd dieper, de verwarring verdween en werd vervangen door een blik die zo scherp en intens was dat Trowa het gevoel had dat hij zijn ziel naar binnen kon zuigen, aan flarden kon rijten en met pure wilskracht zijn diepste gedachten en gevoelens bloot kon leggen. Of dat tenminste zou hebben gedaan als hij een ziel had gehad.

'Jouw kleren, jouw gundam, jouw bed. Ik heb niets gedaan om zoveel vrijgevigheid te verdienen. Waar slaat dit op?'

Dat had Trowa zich al die tijd ook af zitten vragen. De huurlingen hadden hem heel simpel opgevoed; als je wilde eten, moest je ervoor werken. Zelfs toen hij nauwelijks vijf jaar oud was en de Kapitein hem uit pure liefdadigheid onder zijn hoede had genomen had die regel gegolden.

Met Heero had hij die regel grondig aan zijn laars gelapt. En hij mocht verdomd zijn als hij wist waarom.

'Een gegeven paard hoor je volgens mij niet in de bek te kijken.' zei Trowa, en wist het niet te ontwijkend te laten klinken.

De frons werd steeds dieper naarmate Heero hem langer aanstaarde, bijna alsof hij boos was, maar uiteindelijk slaakte hij een diepe zucht en haalde een hand door zijn haar.

'Je lijkt Relena wel...' mompelde hij terwijl hij zijn armen door de mouwen van de trui stak.

Het duurde even voor Trowa snapte waar hij het over had. 'Wat, dat meisje van net? Dat helemaal hierheen kwam om die brief te brengen?'

Heero's warrige donkerbruine haar kwam te voorschijn uit de hals van de trui, even later gevolgd door een mond waarvan de hoeken zo ver naar beneden krulden dat het bijna leek alsof hij pruilde. 'Ik heb haar minstens drie keer met de dood bedreigd, en toen verkondigde ze zomaar ineens dat ze aan mijn kant stond en me zou helpen.'

Trowa kon het niet helpen; hij barstte in lachen uit. 'Als ik jou was zou ik mezelf gelukkig prijzen met zo'n gave.'

Misschien was het een gave van Heero, misschien het feit dat hij zoveel van zichzelf in hem herkende, of misschien was hij gewoon zijn verstand verloren toen Catherine hem die klap gaf. Maar wat het ook was, het voelde goed.

En wat het ook was bleef hem bij toen hij en Heero ieder hun eigen weg gingen in de kolonies, toen hij OZ wist te infiltreren, en toen officier Trowa Barton oog in oog kwam te staan met één van de gundam piloten, die gekomen was om de Mercurius en Vayaete te saboteren.

Wat het ook was, Trowa zag het terug in Heero's ogen toen die zonder aarzelen zijn wapen liet vallen en zich overgaf aan een jongeman in het uniform van OZ.

Wat het ook was, Europa had het hem gedaan.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Auw. Mijn hoofd. Ik ben best blij met dit stuk, maar godsamme, wat hebben die twee verwrongen geesten.


End file.
